Un juego llamado dominación
by Somnus de Mitilene
Summary: La vida entre dos puede tornarse aburrida, pero hay cosas que la pueden "condimentar", eso bien lo saben estas dos. Fic Yuri y con contenido LEMON, para mayores de edad, están advertidos. Sailor moon, no me pertenece, solo tomé prestados algunos personajes.
1. Establecer las reglas

_**Hola a todos**_

 _ **Esta historia es un poco distinta. No tiene mucho de fantasía. Se sitúa temporalmente años después de todo el manga. Algunas cosas las tomé de otros fics, pero solo para que se entienda la idea de temporalidad... nada de plagio.**_

 _ **Nunca hay que perder la magia ni el interés por hacer las cosas mejores. El amor es como una planta que hay que cuidar, regar, podar... y de vez en cuando utilizar algún "fertilizante". Veamos que fertilizante se les ocurre a estas dos.**_

 _ **Advierto que es una historia para adultos, yuri y contiene lemon. Así que no se quejen después de leerla. Están advertidos**_

 _ **La historia es mía, pero los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi**_

.

* * *

.

Una reflexión de Haruka antes de iniciar la historia:

Habían transcurrido ya varios años desde la última batalla. La vida había vuelto a la calma, y con esto las responsabilidades que conlleva el ser un adulto.

Si bien, como dice Michiru... "Hay cosas entretenidas que se pueden hacer de adulto", que a todo esto, lo único que logró esa frase fue avergonzarme. No por el acto en si, sino por el contexto donde a Michiru se le ocurre decir ese tipo de cosas... en fin.

Crecer implica, independencia. Pero para la independencia se necesita dinero, por lo que hay que trabajar.

Hotaru ya es una toda una adolescente, había ingresado el año pasado a la U. de Tokio para estudiar literatura, Setsuna tiene su tienda de ropa que ella misma diseña. Nuestras gemelas ya van al colegio... y nosotras... Michiru sigue tocando el violín, saliendo en giras al menos dos veces al año... y yo sigo con mis carreras, ya corriendo menos que antes, porque me he dedicado mas a mi familia.

La vida con el tiempo puede volverse monótona y eso siempre me ha asustado... me hace temer 2 cosas, que yo me aburra o que Michiru se aburra de mi. Un día conversando con ella le plantee esto, a lo que dulcemente me contestó, que ella jamás se iba a aburrir de mi.

Pero no quiero que nos transformemos en esas parejas que solo trabajan y ven por sus hijos, no me malinterpreten, adoro a mis niñas, pero creo que es hora de cambiarle el rumbo a las cosas...

.

* * *

.

Michiru se encuentra en el estudio practicando con su violín, pero no logra concentrarse. Despacha a la gente de audio, guarda su violín, toma su auto y se dirige a la playa. Necesito aclarar mi cabeza, pensó.

Ya frente al mar se sienta en la arena solo observando el movimiento de las olas. El mar está tranquilo.

Haruka ha estado últimamente escondiendo algo y no sé que es. Me dijo que esta noche saldríamos...

.

 _Flashback :_

Me encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena. Las gemelas estaban en su cuarto, Hotaru aún no llegaba.

De pronto siento el auto de Haruka en la entrada.

Yo sigo con lo mío, lavando las hojas para hacer una ensalada, cuando de pronto siento las manos de mi querido viento que me cogen de la cintura, regalándome en beso en el cuello

 _\- Hola preciosa... ¿Me extrañaste?_

Me dejo querer, suelto lo que tengo en las manos y me giro quedando frente a ella, le doy un dulce beso, que Haruka convierte en uno lleno de pasión y deseo que me quita el aliento. Logro separarnos.

 _\- Siempre mi amor, contesto mirándola y perdiéndome en esos ojos que amo_

Intento volver a besarla y ella me esquiva, colocando su boca cerca de mi oído

 _\- Me encanta saber que me extrañas..._

Y acto seguido me muerde suavemente el cuello, se retira dejándome derretida con sus caricias y se acerca al mesón de la cocina, cogiendo una manzana.

 _\- ¡Haruka Tenoh, como odio que hagas eso conmigo!_

La veo mordiendo la manzana y sonriendo...

 _\- Te prometo Michi que uno de estos días te voy a sorprender... pero para eso necesitas tener paciencia..._

Y así se fue... subió a ver a nuestras hijas... y nuestro día siguió como la mayoría de los días de la semana, hasta la noche.

.

Mi diosa de los vientos se encontraba perdida mirando por la ventana, me acerco por detrás como ella había hecho cuando llegó a casa y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, la noto preocupada.

 _\- Ruka, habla conmigo, ¿Qué sucede?,_ se mantiene mirando por la ventana

\- _Michi, ¿Crees que algún día te aburras de esto, de todos los días lidiar con que las gemelas se metan a la ducha y dejen de molestarse la una a la otra ... Hotaru y su "novio" que no es su novio... nuestro trabajo, nuestra vida... Crees que algún día te cansarás de llegar a todos los días repetir lo mismo?_

\- _Amor, para mi todos los días son distintos, si bien hay muchas cosas que se parecen, no hay dos días iguales teniendo a los "Tenoh" cerca. Tu siempre me sorprendes... y para que decir las gemelas... a veces creo que no les vendría mal tener un poco menos de imaginación... así se meterían en menos problemas. ¿Cual es tu preocupación?..._

Se gira quedando frente a mi... lo veo en sus ojos

 _\- ¿Es que acaso crees, que podría aburrirme de mi familia... de ti?_

Cruzo mis brazos en su cuello y la beso, con todo el cariño y amor que hay en mi corazón... y tras separanos la tomo del mentón...

 _\- Escucha bien, NUNCA voy aburrirme de ti. De alguna forma, siempre la "gran Haruka Tenoh" se las ingenia para hacer mi día especial, y muchas veces, no tiene que ver con lo que haces, sino con el hecho de solo estar ahí. Eres lo constante en mi día, y me gusta eso. Eres la base sobre la que centra mi vida... todo podrá irse al demonio, y tu estarás ahí..._

 _\- Lo sé Michi, pero hay una idea que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza... ¿Confías en mi?_

Por mi cabeza pasó un... ¿Necesitas preguntarlo?...

 _\- Claro que si_

 _\- ¿Segura?_

 _\- ¿A donde quieres llegar Tenoh?,_ estaba empezando a molestarme la inseguridad

 _\- Solo contesta..._

 _\- Absolutamente segura_

 _\- Entonces, el viernes vamos a salir las dos, pero quiero que recuerdes lo que acabamos de conversar..._

 _\- Haruka me estás asustando_

 _\- Te amo Michi_

Y nos volvimos a besar... en eso entraron las gemelas que peleaban entre ellas... se acabó la paz...

Después de dejarlas en su habitación, amenazadas con castigo (que nunca cumplo, porque en suma y resta son buenas niñas), vuelvo a nuestra habitación y la encuentro durmiendo. ¿Qué tienes preparado para el viernes?, bueno tendré que esperar...

.

 _Fin Flashback_

.

Me dirijo a casa, Haruka no me ha llamado y no se donde iremos hoy, cuando intento preguntarle, me dice que es una sorpresa.

Abro la puerta de nuestra casa y en centro una nota en la mesa de la entrada con una llave:

.

 _Michiru:_

 _Las niñas no están en casa, hoy se quedarán en casa de Usagui con la pequeña Rini._

 _La sorpresa te espera en el departamento que tenía yo cuando era soltera... ¿lo recuerdas?_

 _Ahí te dejo la llave, la dirección estoy segura que la recuerdas_

 _Haruka_

.

Tomo el auto, y me dirijo al departamento.

Por supuesto que me acuerdo de la dirección... y de otras cosas más... que me hicieron sonrojar solo de recordarlo.

Estaciono en el subterráneo... hace tanto tiempo que no venía para acá... ni siquiera sabía que Haruka aún lo conservaba. Tomo el ascensor, y me bajo en el piso 9. Busco la puerta e introduzco la llave... al abrir, es todo como lo recordaba, parece que aquí no ha pasado el tiempo...

Sobre la mesa de centro hay otra nota:

.

 _En nuestra habitación te espera la primera sorpresa._

 _Haruka_

.

Llego a la que alguna vez fue nuestra habitación esperando encontrar a mi rubia en ella, pero lo que encuentro es un diminuto traje de "sirvienta o maid" sobre la cama con otra nota mas:

.

 _Sra. Kaihó de Tenoh:_

 _Esto es un nuevo juego entre las dos, si aceptas, me esperarás con este traje puesto, y yo asumiré que aceptaste mi propuesta._

 _Este juego se llama dominación, yo seré tu ama, y tu mi sirvienta... por lo tanto, y_ _o mando, tu obedeces._

 _Esto involucra mucha confianza entre nosotras, yo seré tu dueña absoluta y se hará todo lo que yo diga_

 _Debes tener la seguridad que jamás te provocaría daño y que me detendré cuando tu lo pidas, la palabra clave es azul, solo ante este comando me detendré, cualquier otra cosa que digas será parte del juego._

 _Nos vemos, recuerda... espérame lista._

 _Haruka_

.

Solo de ver todo esto se me pasaron muchas ideas por la cabeza, y claro que confío en ella, pero ¿hasta donde querrá llegar?

Tendré que averiguarlo, por mientras me cambiaré de ropa.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Espero que les guste la historia, no será muy larga, pero si intensa**_

 _ **Comentarios o aportes siempre son bien**_ ** _recibidos_**

 _ **Actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda**_

 _ **S.M.**_


	2. El Contrato

_**Para todo hay una primera vez, veamos como continua este juego**_

 _ **Está que arde.**_

 _ **Nuevamente, que mas quisiera yo que me pertenecieran estos personajes, pero son de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los tomo prestados para construir una historia**_

.

* * *

.

Michiru ya vestida, sin ropa interior pensaba en cuanto se tardaría Haruka en llegar. La ansiedad estaba haciendo estragos en ella, de solo pensar en amada señora (como ahora sería), sentía que la temperatura de todos lados subía.

 _\- ¡Maldición! y Haruka ni siquiera me llama para saber cuanto rato mas tendré que esperarla así... si no hago algo voy a volverme loca, solo con lo que imagino._

Empezó a pasearse como "león enjaulado" por el departamento.

 _\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por mientras?_

Eran alrededor de las 7 de la tarde y ni señas de la rubia... cuando de pronto vibró el celular de Michiru:

 _¿Donde estás?_ , Michiru lee el mensaje, y contesta:

 _Donde tu me pediste... ama_

...

Espero unos minutos, y no había respuesta, hasta que siente unas llaves abriendo la puerta, lo que da paso a su rubia favorita.

Haruka entra seria, con una ¿carpeta? en la mano y un bolso colgado al hombro.

Intento aguantarme las ganas de tirarme encima de ella, pero creo que para mantener la idea del juego, solo esperaré que ella me diga que hacer.

Haruka por su parte, la mira de reojo, está haciendo uso de todo su auto control, deja el bolso en la entrada y corre una silla, para sentarse en la mesa del comedor, frente a Michiru, sin aún levantar la vista deposita la carpeta en la mesa, colocando sus brazos cruzados sobre ella. Toma aire y empieza:

 _\- Sra. Kahió de Tenoh, me alegra ver que aparentemente está dispuesta y que acepta participar. Por favor, tome asiento, debemos aclarar algunas cosas antes, por seguridad, y para que también no se preste para confusiones._

Michiru, algo perpleja por las palabras de Haruka, toma asiento frente a ella.

Haruka abre la carpeta y saca unas hojas, ella se queda con unas, y le pasa a Michiru un par.

 _\- Perdón la pregunta ama, ¿Qué es esto?_

 _\- Esto mi querida, es el contrato que explicita tus obligaciones. Por favor, leelo, ya que esta es la única instancia que tendrás para preguntar tus dudas y eventualmente arrepentirte_

Michiru, traga saliva, y observa el documento.

.

.

* * *

.

 **CONTRATO DE PRESTACIONES**

.

En Tokio a 22 de Febrero del año 2016, entre Haruka Amara Tenoh, en adelante "la dueña", por una parte, y doña Michiru Michelle Kahió de Tenoh, en adelante "la esclava", se conviene un contrato cuyas cláusulas son las siguientes:

 **PRIMERO.-** De la naturaleza de los servicios. La esclava se obliga a desempeñar todos los trabajos , de acuerdo a las instrucciones que al efecto sean impartidas por la dueña. La esclava queda obligada a cumplir leal y correctamente con todos los deberes que le imponga este instrumento o aquellos que se deriven de las labores solicitadas, empleando para ello la mayor diligencia y dedicación. Se deja expresa constancia en el presente contrato, que esto es parte de una relación "sana, consentida y consensuada" que la esclava confía plenamente en su ama, y que libremente se presenta a la firma del presente documento. Que se somete voluntariamente a la disciplina, dominación y sumisión que incluye el presente contrato.

Para una adecuada descripción de las obligaciones que derivan del presente contrato, las partes acuerdan que la esclava desempeñará de forma principal las siguientes tareas:

1\. La primera obligación es siempre la satisfacción de la dueña, mientras que la esclava obtendrá placer al entregarse en manos su dueña y disfrutará del placer ajeno, el que solo podrá disfrutar en su máxima expresión si su dueña lo consciente.

2\. Debe siempre estar dispuesta y lista a los deseos que su dueña manifieste. Para tales efectos, la dueña proveerá de un uniforme a su esclava, el que debe ser usado en todo momento y solo puede ser retirado y/o cambiado por la dueña o a petición de ésta.

3\. Los servicios convenidos no tienen límites, la dueña podrá requerir cualquier tipo de servicio de la esclava.

4\. La esclava debe además proveer todo lo relacionado con las necesidades de su dueña, tales como alimentación, vestuario, higiene, y otros que determine su dueña.

5\. La esclava no puede negarse a cumplir un deseo de su dueña. Si aún así lo intenta, la dueña está autorizada, bajo el presente contrato a dar cumplimiento con las medidas necesarias, que incluyen: amarrar, esposar, inmovilizar, etc.

6\. La esclava además debe velar por la felicidad de su dueña, y nunca hacerla enojar. La dueña está autorizada para castigar, con un fin correctivo y educativo a su esclava, de forma de asegurarse que dicha situación no vuelva a ocurrir.

 **SEGUNDO.-** El lugar de prestación de los servicios. Las partes acuerdan que los servicios deberán ser prestados en el domicilio de soltera de la dueña, y nunca en otro lugar.

 **TERCERO.-** Del pago por servicios prestados. La esclava no tendrá derecho a percibir prestaciones a título de remuneración, deberá sentirse agradecida y darse por pagada sólo por la satisfacción de su dueña.

 **CUARTO.** Seguridad laboral. La palabra-código, existe para poner fin inmediatamente a una conducta que pueda implicar riesgo para la esclava, o que la esclava no esté dispuesta bajo ningún concepto a realizar. Ésta será usada por la esclava para indicar de forma rápida desea parar. Para tales efectos, las negaciones convencionales se toman como parte del acto, y solo se detendrá y respetará la palabra definida en esta clausula. La palabra de seguridad es **azul**.

 **QUINTO.-** Jornada de Trabajo. La esclava estará sujeta a una jornada que determine su dueña, ésta puede ser indefinida, si así es convenido. La jornada inicia y finaliza con la decisión de la dueña.

 **SEXTO.-** Fecha de inicio y duración del contrato. Las partes dejan constancia que la esclava comenzó a prestar servicios para la dueña con fecha de hoy. Este contrato tendrá una duración de carácter indefinida, y solo será finalizado por parte de la dueña, si así lo establece.

 **SÉPTIMO** **.-** El presente contrato de trabajo se firma por la esclava y dueña en dos ejemplares del mismo contenido y fecha, quedando en este mismo acto un ejemplar en poder de cada contratante.

.

.

* * *

.

 _\- ¿Es necesario esto?_ \- pregunta Michiru

 _\- Yo creo que si Sra. Kaihó, quiero que tenga todo muy claro, para que después no haya arrepentimientos... en palabras simples, sabes que puede llegar a suceder, tienes una forma de salida, la pregunta real es si ¿estás dispuesta a correr los riegos?_

Michiru, cree que esto es demasiado, ¿Que acaso no era ya la dueña de su vida? ¿Acaso no se dejaba llevar por cada cosa que se le ocurría a la rubia?

Haruka entre tanto estaba divertida mirándola, se sentía muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo

 _\- ¿Es solo válido dentro de este departamento, cierto?_

Haruka sonrie, y asiente con la cabeza.

Mirando el documento, Michiru, se pone a pensar... soy tuya, eso no se duda, esto solo será aquí... bien Tenoh, si esto quieres, lo tendrás... pero hay si llegas a pasarte de la raya... porque en casa te lo cobro. Levanta la mirada y con seguridad toma un lápiz que estaba sobre la mesa

 _\- Acepto..._ y firmó ambos documentos, ante la mirada atenta de Haruka, que se descolocó por el cambio y la determinación de Michiru.

 _\- Muy bien entonces, desde ahora soy yo la que mando aquí_

 _._

* * *

.

 ** _Perdonen por la demora, pero me costó un poco redactar la parte "legal"_**

 ** _Prometo demorarme menos con el resto de los capítulos_**

 ** _Espero sus comentarios_**

 ** _S.M._**


End file.
